


just a decision

by mandarinkasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Kinda Romantic, M/M, Tsukki is struggling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarinkasan/pseuds/mandarinkasan
Summary: Осень ласково треплет Кея по нервам и ворует настроение, и в определенный момент приходится принимать правильные решения.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	just a decision

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Banks - Slow up
> 
> (love is just a decision. the choice is yours.)

«Я хочу» застревает в горле неожиданно, без предыстории, Кей даже не успевает удивиться. «Я хочу», эгоистично, как-то по-детски нагло и бескомпромиссно оккупирует все тело, и на мгновение напряжение из-за учебы относится на второй план. На это же мгновение Кей неосознанно успокаивается и расслабляется, ощущая что-то огромное внутри, но потом мимо него проносится первый вагон поезда, и…

\- Черт.

Пониманием накрывает некрасиво. Кей пытается думать о завтрашнем опросе по экономике, о том, что дома нужно наконец-то прибраться после дня рождения Бокуто, что Куроо снова захочет приготовить на ужин рис с карри, что – после этого мысли стопорятся и Кей вздыхает. Ах вот оно – что. Вот это самое _хочу_.

Этой осенью Кей чувствует себя особенно странно. Он кутается в кардиганы, пропускает поезда в метро, не любит свое расписание чуть сильнее обычного и почему-то скучает. Скучает _по чему-то_.

Вторник – не только этот, то есть, и этот в частности – ему не нравится. Температура воздуха скачет синусоидой в течение дня, а листья мертво хрустят под ногами, настроение из-за этого получается препаршивейшим, и не помогает даже кофе. Дома уже с самого порога слышно, как Бокуто комментирует, очевидно, свой процесс готовки, и настроение Кея исчезает вовсе: нормального ужина ему – да и всем им – не видать.

На хлопок двери из кухни выбирается завернутый в плед Акааши и кивает в приветствии. У него с Кеем какая-то ментальная связь в любых вопросах, связанных с Бокуто, и это часто порядком облегчает жизнь. Кей даже не открывает рта, как Акааши говорит:

\- Скоро придет Куроо и нас спасет, а пока я стараюсь минимизировать потери.

И снова скрывается в кухне.

\- Это Цукки? Цукки, иди сюда, будешь помогать! – голос Бокуто как обычно бодрый, и Кею это как обычно не внушает доверия, потому он разувается и сразу идет в его с Тадаши комнату. Она маленькая и вмещает только небольшой шкаф, футоны и письменный стол у окна, но альтернативы Кей не имеет. В другой чуть большей комнате живут Бокуто и Акааши, гостиную занимает Куроо. История, кстати, как Бокуто проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумагу самый удобный диван во всей квартире и немного вселенной вспоминается при каждом удобном случае. 

Кею, в целом, все в квартире нравится, но сейчас даже их с Тадаши комнатка, в которой очень круто прятаться от надоедливых сэмпаев и ответственности, не помогает избавиться от того самого огромного внутри. Тадаши дома нет, и Кею от этого самую малость досадно. Он апатично переодевается в домашние спортивки и футболку, роется в рюкзаке, обнаруживает пару фантиков от конфет, которые, кажется, ел не он вовсе, и идет в гостиную.

Диван, на котором обычно спит Куроо, убран, только клетчатый плед квадратиком свисает с подлокотника. 

Кею не всегда удается полежать не на полу, когда они все собираются в гостиной, и только иногда во время совместных просмотров аниме он отвоевывает себе место. Потому пользуясь моментом, он, насколько возможно, вытягивается на диване, устраивает очки где-то на полу и укрывается по нос тем самым пледом. Тот пахнет необъяснимо по-домашнему, и этот запах усыпляет.

Что-то очень, очень громко падает, и Кей вздрагивает, приоткрывая глаза и сразу хмурясь. Перед ним на полу, облокотившись на диван спиной, сидит Куроо и листает, похоже, твиттер. Слышны причитания Бокуто на кухне и короткий шум воды в ванной.

\- Надеюсь, ты с этим что-то сделаешь? – голос хрипит, и Кей прочищает горло.  
\- Вообще-то, - Куроо растягивает слоги, очень хорошо растягивает, - там оставалось еще карри, не знаю, какого черта Бокуто полез готовить.

Кей думает, нельзя скучать по тому, чего никогда не имел.

\- Я, конечно, поддерживаю его энтузиазм к готовке, но у него же руки только на волейбол и годятся.

Куроо говорит что-то дальше, Кей сдвигается по дивану ниже, одну ногу сваливая на пол, сгибается так, чтобы головой утыкаться в чужие плечо, предплечье, спину-куда-нибудь, и мелко-мелко дышит.

Кей жутко, _ужасно_ скучает.

Хината еще с самого первого курса терроризирует, по сути, всех по поводу того, что сэмпаи пригласили только Кея и Тадаши жить к себе в квартиру, и ноет всякий раз, когда заглядывает в гости. 

Еще тогда, три года назад, когда они только приезжают в Токио, он впервые спрашивает:

\- Куроо-сан, почему Цукишима? Кенма, а ты? Я на тебя рассчитывал!  
\- Шое, к сожалению, мой голос и голос Акааши в этом вопросе не учитывались, это все Куроо.

Последний давится колой.

\- Почему я снова крайний?  
\- Так правда ведь.  
\- Цукки, ты должен быть на нашей стороне, вообще-то!  
\- Не понимаю, это какая-то цитата, Куроо-сан?

И вот недавно, придя в гости, Хината снова спрашивает:

\- Как вы вообще вместе уживаетесь?

По какой-то причине в этот же день в гости приходит еще половина общих друзей, потому Кей и Хината сидят почти у выхода из гостиной. И учитывая то безобразие, что устроили Акааши и Тадаши на пару с Бокуто в этой самой гостиной, вопрос достаточно резонный.

Кей оставляет его без ответа, лишь хмыкнув, но в голове очевидно звучит “а мы и не”. Пусть он все еще на “их” стороне, был и будет, кажется, пока карма исправно работает, это действительно бывает тяжело. Даже привыкнув к университетской жизни и активности Бокуто с, кто бы мог подумать, Акааши, к невыносящему лишнюю суету, кто бы снова мог подумать, Куроо, Кею не кажется, что они уживаются. Каждый день похож на квест “как не закатить глаза больше двадцати раз”, и этой осенью Кей забывает даже считать. 

Они не уживаются, минимум из-за того, что один из них скорее выберет стратегию игнорирования углов и неровностей, чем даже задумается над тем, чтобы открыть рот и что-то правда решить. Из-за того, что кому-то по имени лучшего друга называть получается или в пределах квартиры, или в голове, а кого-то другого не получается называть вообще. Из-за того, что кто-то один не может поставить вовремя режим отрицания на паузу, а потому отталкивает, отталкивает, отталкивает, отталкивает. “Уживаетесь” подразумевает взаимные усилия, и у Кея с этим, как и с выбором линии поведения, все плохо. 

Впервые случается так, что кто-то забирает его кофе. Стаканчики с горячей тьмой выстраивают по номеркам на специальной стойке, вероятность взять не свой сводится к банальному незнанию цифр, а Кей в своих знаниях уверен. Но вот он недоуменно смотрит на пустое место под его номером, на спину какого-то иностранца - то ли корейца, то ли китайца, уходящего с его кофе, на суетящихся с другими заказами бариста, и глубоко вздыхает. Окей. Вот так, значит. За столиком его ждут Тадаши и несколько парней с потока, дома - предположительно, никто, так что Кей делает выбор почти не колеблясь. Тадаши, конечно, спрашивает, не случилось ли чего, но Кей бросает, “прости, устал”, забирает рюкзак, прощается и выходит в осенний вечер.

От прохлады улиц голова его благословенно пустеет, тело расслабляется, работает на автомате, ведя к метро. Кею нравится чувствовать себя легче, но этой осенью как-то не срастается. Обида, настоящая и по-взрослому глупая, потому что дети достаточно простые, чтобы просто расстраиваться и плакать и не накручивать ситуацию до небес, растет в груди с каждым встреченным незнакомым взглядом. В кармане начинает вибрировать телефон. 

\- Купи яиц, я случайно разбил последнее. Последние. 

Кей фиксирует где-то в голове просьбу, но отвлекается на уставший голос. У Куроо работа и какие-то проверочные на этой неделе, он едва спит и едва разговаривает. У Кея в такие дни нет совсем никакой возможности хотя бы на атомном уровне почувствовать чужое внимание и тепло, но зато есть совесть и хоть какие-то зачатки эмпатии, чтобы не дать ни единой душе в этом кого-то винить. 

Кей спасается не тем, чем мог бы, позволь он себе даже думать о том, что это - потребность в чьем-то внимании, тепле - работает в обе стороны. Он не спасается, потому что Тадаши своей заботой и переживающими взглядами травит, совсем неосознанно, на это даже не получается - нельзя - злиться; Бокуто не способен чувствовать людей минимум так же хорошо, как Акааши, потому лишь колет своей энергией глаза; сам же Акааши - тоже всего лишь человек, что бы другим не казалось. 

\- Ты здесь? 

Голос все еще уставший, но брезжущий искренним ожиданием ответа. Кей думает, _говори, пожалуйста, всегда_. 

\- Давай я закажу пиццу. Все обрадуются. Скоро буду дома, подожди чуть-чуть. 

Реакции нет несколько долгих секунд, а потом Куроо выдыхает. Это всего лишь пицца, это всего лишь пара минут телефонного разговора, и Кей не понимает. Кей не позволяет себе даже пытаться понять, потому не знает, что это _действительно_ работает в обе стороны. 

Постоянные холода пробираются в город лишь к середине ноября. Солнце упрямо появляется день через день, Акааши удачно подгадывает один из таких и затевает большую стирку. Он загружает партию футболок-свитеров-штанов одну за другой и в какой-то момент бросает Кею и Тадаши “развесьте вещи потом, спасибо, да” и улетает на встречу с Бокуто и, кажется, Конохой. Кей постфактум возмущается себе под нос, когда стиральная машинка издает победный писк, и встает с кровати; Тадаши удачно притворяется мертвым под завалами конспектов и учебников. 

Яркое солнце действительно все еще прогревает воздух, бликуя в глаза Кею окнами соседних домов. Он аккуратно складывает высохшие вещи на диван Куроо, держа дверь на балкон открытой, запуская в комнату ток холодного воздуха, и выносит корзину с другими вещами. Мама в детстве учила Кея: перед тем, как повесить одежду сушиться, лучше вывернуть ее наизнанку. Если вещь случайно выгорит на солнце, так этого заметно не будет. И Кею кажется, что его изнанка с каждым днем, даже самым пасмурным, выгорает все сильнее, теряя цвет и насыщенность. И Кею кажется, что этого никто вообще не замечает. 

Когда он закрывает балкон и подбирает с дивана вещи, в квартиру с громким и протяжным чееерт входит Куроо. Кей оборачивается к нему и просто смотрит. Волосы растрепаны сильнее обычного, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще, глаза красноватые, под ними - тени минимум двух бессонных ночей. Кей догадывается: практикум закрыт на отлично, минимум - на очень хорошо. Он, так-то, выучился читать день Куроо по тому, как он возвращается домой: если приходит в таком состоянии, как сейчас, значит задание, на которое было убито много нервных клеток и потрачено явно не один день, закрыто успешно; если Куроо не появляется дома раньше восьми в среду, четверг и субботу, значит на работе выдался хороший день и он с коллегами задержался на пиво; если Куроо с самого порога заявляет, что ужин на нем, и после не пускает на кухню никого совсем, значит кто-то из преподавателей его выбесил. 

У Кея заняты руки стопкой его с Тадаши чистых вещей, а в голове - тонна чувств. _Вот и хорошо_ , думает Кей, _иначе бы_...

\- Сегодня у нас на ужин я пока не придумал что, но будет вкусно.  
\- Поражаюсь этой уверенности в своих кулинарных навыках.  
\- Если ты не голоден, Цукки, не переживай, Бокуто всегда рад лишней порции. 

Кей закатывает глаза. От этой пары фраз в желудке зарождается странное щекочущее чувство, и сложно сказать, что это не отголоски утреннего - и единственного - бутерброда. С Куроо так всегда: они говорят, совсем несерьезно, шутливо, и настроение улучшается в разы. Или говорят настолько глубоко, что не смотрят друг в другу глаза; почти никогда - напрямую друг о друге, почти всегда - имея себя в виду. В их разговорах иногда Кей явно чувствует обоюдный страх переступить границу. Эта граница совсем не похожа на ту, которую задел, а после и стер, будто водяной маркер с доски, Куроо в тренировочном лагере несколько жизней назад; это та граница, от мыслей о которой в Кее каждый раз начинается ядерный взрыв и взвывают всевозможные сирены. 

Кей знает, что однажды Куроо не выдержит и расстроится. Кей как-нибудь особенно остро съязвит во время такого разговора, перекрутит все, что внутри, наоборот, а Куроо грустно, очень грустно улыбнется и перестанет пытаться. Оставит попытки заглянуть дальше, продавить в теплом, мягком сердце чуть больше места для себя. Оставит Кея. 

Это по-настоящему пугает. 

Куроо спустя полчаса находится в кухне, хотя Кей, кажется, вовсе его и не ищет, никогда не искал. Солнце все еще бликует, но теперь - чужими глазами, когда Куроо поворачивает голову и улыбается так, кажется, нежно, что у Кея умирает на губах вдох и вместо него вырывается абсолютно лишенное веры “господи”. 

Он знает, что тот все понимает сейчас, вообще все, он видит это в нем. Кей знает, что Куроо может отшутиться, может посмеяться, может столько всего, знает и верит, что он не будет. 

Это всегда было с ними. Такое чувство может теплиться внутри, когда идешь по улице с кем-то, не обязательно близким, или же с тем, ближе кого не может быть во всей вселенной, идешь и знаешь, что даже если придется чуть вырваться вперед, тебя обязательно догонят и подстроятся под шаг. Может быть даже возьмут за руку, легко, совсем не сжимая, не пытаясь будто вернуть себе. Такой момент - идеальная синергия мысли и чувства, осознания и ощущения момента. 

Только вот Кей никогда не держал кого-то за руку и тем более не догонял, но и Куроо был не из тех, кто бегает. 

Сейчас он тоже не бежит, он растекается всем своим присутствием по кухне и немного по Кею, раскрытой ладонью касаясь его бока. 

\- Эй, Цукки. 

В голове Кея всплывает строчка из песни, он слушал ее несколько минут - или веков - назад, до того абсурдно подходящая моменту, что Кей понимает. Не только головой, но и внутренностями. 

\- Это точно не бутерброд, - говорит он неосознанным шепотом. 

Куроо улыбается еще нежнее, и Кей делает самую логичную, самую правильную вещь, возможно, за всю свою жизнь. Это как отдавать решающий мяч асу, как отбивать от блока, который уверен, что не сможешь пробить.

Он улыбается в ответ.


End file.
